The Next Four Years
by AliceWhite13
Summary: Seth Clearwater, one of the La Push werewolves, finally imprints. He imprints on a sixteen year old girl named Hannah. R&R. OOC. Enjoy!  Formally called Seth Imprints
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Seth Clearwater, one of the La Push werewolves, finally imprints. He imprints on a sixteen year old girl named Hannah. Seth is nineteen at the time, so he continues to phase since there are still vampires in the area. Once Hannah reaches closer to his age, he has decided he will stop phasing..or at least try.

Chapter 1

[Seth]

"Please Seth, please," Hannah begged, moving closer to me, and looking up at me from under her short eyelashes.

"Hannah don't do this again," I said, pleading for her to stop making me feel horrible every sigle night.

"Whatever," she said, turning her back to me. We were lying in her bed like every night, whispering to each other. I stared at her back. Her pink tank top was scrunched up from turning around, revealing the smooth tan skin on the bottom of her back; on the bottom she had on what she told me were shorts, but I was definitely convinced that they were only underwear. _Not a good outfit, _I thought, _if I'm planning to keep this situation at bay. _

_"_Don't, please," I said, laying a hot hand on her shoulder. She turned over all too willingly, and smiled her big, toothpaste commercial smile.

"Fine, but that means you have to take me with you tonight," she said. I sighed

"You know, you're going to have to sleep, eventually," I said. "Yesterday I had to wake you up in the loudest cafeteria on Earth, which just proves how much you really need sleep. It's been almost two days since you've slept, hasn't it?"

"Really I'm fine," she said, looking away. "Take me or you have to do anything I say." She smiled mischievously up at me. I rolled me eyes.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Seth?" she said, a little wary.

"Yeah?"

"Why can't we Seth? Please, just tell me why?" I groaned, we'd had this conversation around ten times.

"Because I don't want to hurt you, I've already told you that a million times," I said.

"I trust you Seth, I love you," she said with a pause. "And you love me too, right?"

"Of course," I said stroking her hair. She sat up and looked at me.

"You know all the petting and stuff isn't really helping the matter," she said.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," she said, smiling her luminous smile again and laying back down next to me.

"Emily and Sam are fine, Paul and Kim are perfectly normal," she said. "So why can't we, they don't get hurt."

"Hannah, they are a lot better than me at control," I said gently. "If I lost control with you, like that, I could easily kill you."

She was silent for a long time. I would have thought she had fallen asleep had I not felt a salty teardrop fall on my shoulder.

"Sorry," she mumbled, sniffling and wiping her nose with the back of her had. I felt awful. I wanted to say yes to anything she wanted for the rest of my life, but this one thing she wanted so bad, and I did too of course, I had to hold back on it.

"Hey," I said gently, lifting her chin up so her eyes met mine. "I never said it wouldn't ever happen, just not now. You know I love you and that we have the rest of our lives to do that." She nodded, her bottom lip trembling just a little and her cheeks were flushed from crying. "I want to talk to Jacob about it first," I said warily not knowing how she'd feel. "If that's okay with you." She shrugged.

"I guess," she whispered. "So it will happen eventually?" I chuckled at her persistence.

"Of course it will, just when you're older and after we're married."

"Seth," she said groaning.

"Take it or leave it," I said. I was putting my foot down, even though I hated not giving her what she wanted. I really was trying to protect her. I just hated the fact that I knew she felt it was because I didn't want to.

"How about my seventeenth birthday?" She asked, bargaining.

"That's in three months!" I said laughing.

"That's the point," she said. "Fine, Valentine's Day?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

I sighed again. "Hannah stop please, this is so hard not being able to say yes, because you know I want to do it as much as you do, I really am trying to protect you." I paused. "I don't want you to end up like Emily."

"That's not even comparable. It was a complete accident," she said.

"Yeah, those scars down her face are nothing, okay, whatever, you're still not going to get your way, on anything else you can but not this," I said. I reached my arm over her and picked up the battery alarm clock that went out of commission since I became her alarm clock. It was 2:45. "We need to go," I muttered.

"Kay," she said, with a slight edge. She knelt on the mattress and held out her arms. I smiled and scooped her up into my arms. Crossing her bedroom with silent footsteps, I opened Hannah's bedroom window and popped the screen out.

"Wait here," I said. I jumped down and phased while Hannah climbed down. She hopped on my back, which was now fury, and getting wet in the drizzling rain. _She's gonna freeze, _I thought. I whined to let her know something was wrong.

"I'm fine," she said, knowing I was worrying, burying her head into my back. "Go." I mentally sighed and took off. The guys were silent mainly, nothing big going on tonight. I arrived at Emily's and Hannah slid off my back. Embry, Quill, and Paul were coming in to Emily's from running patrol, and Jacob, and Sam were waiting on me to start. Hannah patted my head then took off into Sam and Emily's house. Embry, Quill, and Paul went into the garage to phase so they could go eat.

[Hannah]

I ran into Emily's warm kitchen and ran straight into Paul's wide chest.

"Whoa, slow down," he said, a little madly.

"Sorry," I said, shyly. I had never really gotten to know him like the rest of the pack.

"'S okay," he mumbled, stuffing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich into his mouth in one bite. I rolled my eyes. I loved the pack, but they all ate like dogs.

"Hey, lil sis what's up?" Embry said, giving me a food filled smile.

"Nothing really," I said. Obviously I wasn't getting a heartfelt conversation with Emily tonight.

"Alright guys, outside or to the basement, you're making a mess. Slow down Quill, the food isn't running away," Emily said. The guys all picked up as much food as they could carry and cleared out. After a few minutes the kitchen was a deadly silence.

"Alright spill, what's wrong," Emily said trying.

"It's Seth." She looked honestly concerned. She slid onto a bar stool at the counter and pulled the other out for me.

"What's going on," she asked.

"It's the whole sex thing still" I said. She looked relieved.

"I told you, just give him time," she said, shrugging.

"I know, I know I just feel like," I said, trailing off and staring out the window. "I feel like something is about to change and I don't wanna miss out on anything."

"I know what you mean," Emily said. "It's been too quiet lately." I smiled at her, feeling the burden of being involved with the pack.

I felt myself tearing up, for no good reason. "It's just I love him so damn much and then…," I said sniffling. "He won't…" I threw my hands up. "I just don't get it." I felt like such a child for crying this way over nothing but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I totally lost it. Emily pulled me to her and stroked my hair, but my wails were inconsolable. When the door to the kitchen flew open I quickly sat up, my tears forgotten. Seth stood in the doorway dripping wet, only wearing a pair of basketball shorts.

"What the hell did you say to her Emily?" He said, almost shouting.

"Stop," I said standing up crossing the room towards him. I saw his face clouded with anger and a few more tears slid out. His arms started shaking uncontrollably. "Go," I stated. He shot one look back at Emily and took off in a cloud of fur and black polyester.

[Seth]

_"Seth, come back, Emily says she's fine…"_

_"Seth, come on man she needs you, calm down and circle back…"_

"_I'm hungry…come on Seth!"_

I thought, _shut up guys let me run this off and I'll come back_. I didn't know exactly why I was mad or frustrated or whatever the hell I was, but I knew the running had helped.

[Hannah]

_Well this makes my day a whole lot better, _I thought. I stared up at the walls of the bathroom stall I was locked in, crying yet again. Someone had called me a slut, and when I had escaped to the bathroom for quiet I found my name written multiple times with different combinations of not nice names.

Of course, I'd go through anything for Seth, but some days it was hard. The ones were he wasn't at school were the worst. Those happened way too frequently for my enjoyment. _Seth has it so easy, _I thought_, why couldn't I be the older on. _I checked my phone for texts and there were two from Seth and one from my best friend Abigail. Abigail's said that she wanted me to go to the mall with her after school. Seth had sent one earlier that said "Sorry," and then later one that said ,"I'll pick you up after school." I sighed and texted Abigail saying that Seth and I were quarreling and that I couldn't really hang out today, but that I was very sorry. I snapped my old phone shut and went back to class.

[Seth]

"I'm picking Hannah up from school, can we come back here?" I asked Emily, as I was picking up my car keys.

"Sure, but don't you want to talk to her in private?" Emily asked.

"Kinda, not really, I'll just talk to her in the car on the way over here. I don't want to say much, I want someone on hand in case I have to phase," I said, hating the wolf gene more than ever. "Will you tell me why she was…upset this morning?"

Emily grimaced. "The sex thing." I threw my head back, clenching my teeth. _Dammit. "_But, I really don't think that was all of it, I wouldn't imagine her normally getting so upset about that. She is really sleep deprived though. Just ask her what's going on." I nodded. Easy.

After finding out my truck wouldn't start, I ran up the street to borrow Paul's old pickup. After a few minutes of driving, I pulled up to the sidewalk outside of the school just as the bell rang. Hannah was one of the first ones out. _She looks awful_, I thought.

I wrenched the door open and was standing in front of her in about five seconds. Her lower lip started trembling, and I hugged her tightly to me. Kids were pointing a little and laughing. I gave them a dirty look and most of them diverted, which was the one good advantage of being huge.

"Seth can't breathe," she said after a minute her face shiny with tears. I released my grip a little, but still hugging her she said,

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "I'm just tired. And don't say I told you so."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said with a laugh as I opened the door for her.

I started the truck and turned right out of the school parking lot.

"Why are you going the long way?" She asked. She knew I disliked going this way. It added fifteen minutes to the drive to Emily and Sam's.

"I wanted to talk to you before everyone else got to you," I said taking her hand. "How was school?" She looked out the window and didn't answer. "Han?"

"What?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"I asked you how school was."

"Oh," she muttered. "It was bad."

"Why?"

"You weren't there," she said smiling at me. I could tell she was lying.

"You know I know your lying face," I said flicking the left turn signal on. The click of the arrow filled the silence in the car.

"It was really awful Seth." I braced myself. "I just needed you to protect me." I was getting worried about where this was going, and if I was going to need to phase. I pulled over to the side of the road and onto the grassy bank. "What are we doing?"

"I need to be out in the air," I said. I got out and stretched my legs. Hannah stayed seated in the truck but opened the door and swung her legs out. "All right, what happened?" I took a deep breath.

"It's fine it's not anything different than any other day."

"Explain."

She sighed and took a shaky breath. "Got called a slut and a ho. Oh, and easy. There's something new on the bathroom wall about me. Nothing I can't handle." A tear slipped down her cheek. I've heard worse from her about days when im not at school.

"What did they say this time?" I asked.

"Huh?" she asked. "Oh the wall." I nodded. She looked out the front windshield. "That I'm pregnant."

"Shit," I breathed. "People suck." She nodded and leaned her head back. "Well….I guess you could write back and say 'Surprise! I'm a virgin!." She didn't say anything. I admit it wasn't that funny but there was something. "Right?" I asked softly, because I almost didn't want to know the answer.

She looked at me and nodded. "Yeah. Right." I stopped pacing and walked over to her and held her face captive in my hands. I brushed a tear away and kissed the spot. She smiled softly. "Let's go." I jumped over the bed and got in the driver seat and made my way back to Sam and Emily's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Seth]

About fifteen minutes after we got in the door at Sam's place Hannah was snoring. Loudly.

"How do you ever sleep with that?" Embry asked incredulously. He laughed then. "Well I mean you obviously don't _sleep_ with her." His laughter was so loud I thought for sure Hannah would wake up but she didn't. I threw a pillow at him roughly. "I'm just kidding, I know it's kinda rough right now." I sighed. The pack knew everything. "Hey listen," he said leaning towards me. "I heard Emily talking to Sam about her. Emily really thinks something else is going on. Have you talked to her?" I nodded looking back at Hannah. Her nose twitched just a hard, making me smile.

"I asked," I said. "She said she was tired is all. I guess we'll see after this." Embry nodded, agreeing.

[Hannah]

I could hear voices talking. All men. I knew I was with the pack and I tried to pick out Seth's. Easily I picked his out. They were arguing about something. Somebodys scent. They had found a trail. Human.

I rolled over then knowing it wasn't anything to be worried about and was almost asleep when someone grabbed my arm roughly. I screamed and sat up.

"Sorry," Seth said, although he didn't look it. "I need to ask you something and I want you to answer honestly. I don't want you lying." I was confused.

"I didn't lie to you. I never do," I said sleepily rubbing my eyes. "What's going on."

"Embry ran by your house to grab my shorts from your house and he smelled a human scent inside your room. Before, you told me it was your brother. Your brother's on vacation, so I know it's not him," he said. "I'm not trying to be controlling, but," he paused. "are you cheating on me?" I sat straight up again.

"No Seth, no, go no," I said tears instantly coming to me eyes. "I would never do that to you, you know that." I was hurt he even thought of the possibility. I saw his eyes relax and lighten and his whole body loosened.

"I just," he started. "I had no idea what to think." I shut my eyes and leaned my head back. Everything was about to come out. "Han," he said. "Who was in your room?"

"I need someone else in here," I said apologetically. "I know you." He nodded.

"Jake!" He yelled. Jacob pounded in with his puppy dog gait.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"I have to tell Seth something I know he's gonna get really upset about," I said my eyes flicking back to Seth. "I needed you." Jacob nodded and stood a couple feet behind Seth, pretending not to listen.

"I don't know how to tell you this," I started my voice surprisingly steady. I think I had been waiting for the day this would happen. "But first," I entered, "I need you to promise me that you're not going to blame yourself for what I'm about to tell you." Seth nodded his eyes wide and solemn. I took a deep breath in, getting a little more nervous. "You know that Michael kid from school?" He nodded.

"Yeah." He reached out and barely brushed his thumb against my knee from where he was kneeled in front of me.

"Well, before you, we were kind of thinking about getting together and stuff," I said, nothing wrong there even though I saw Seth stiffen. "And then you came around," I said smiling. "And I practically forgot about him until he showed up at my window one night." I flinched remembering the sound of him pushing the window pane up. "He wasn't very happy that I'd chosen you." Seth was watching me so carefully and so gently a few tears escaped me. "So, I mean, he said pretty much, "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." He sat a gun down on my nightstand and I thought I was done for. I just kept quiet and you know…" I said, my voice barely a whisper. "Let him do what he wanted." I flicked my eyes to Seth's and saw the pain in his and I struggled to not start bawling. "He left, but came back on nights you weren't there." Seth started to shake and I looked at Jacob who looked like he was having trouble staying calm.

"Seth," he barked pulling him up by the arm. "Get out now." Seth reeled and hit him across the face. His shaking had stopped suddenly.

"I don't need to," he snapped. He turned to me and looked at me so sadly. "Can I hold you?" I nodded. Seth scooped me up into his lap and tucked my head down on his shoulder. "Leave Jake."

"Don't eat her," Jacob said slamming the door. Every once in awhile Seth's chest trembled and I stiffened ready to jump up but after the third time I realized he was shaking from holding in sobs. I looked up into his brown eyes filled with hot, angry tears.

"You said you wouldn't blame yourself," I reminded him.

"That condition is gone." I sighed. I didn't want to fight, not now.

"We need to go somewhere else, Emily needs in her house." He leaned down as if to kiss my forehead but recoiled at the last second. He nodded and stood up.

"Can I carry you out? Please." I nodded softly.

"I need to talk to Emily," I said. He looked like he would never put me down again. "Wait in the truck." He shook his head. "Seth," I whispered stepping closer and sliding my hand along the stubble on his jaw. "Nothing's changed." He took my hand, squeezed it and then walked down the drive. A few seconds later I heard the engine start up. I turned and walked into the garage where Emily was lounging on an old lawn chair reading. "I'm sorry…" I said. "We're going now." She stood up and I noticed her eyes were rimmed with red.

"You should have told me," she said pulling me to her. I hugged her back tightly. She knew why I didn't tell her. If I had told her, Sam would've found out, and then Seth would have been told. I had to be the one to tell him. "I love you." She kissed my forehead and let me go. "Go, he's waiting." I nodded smiling softly at her. I walked down the drive thinking it'd be a long time before things became normal again.

I opened the truck door and slammed it shut in complete silence. After a few miles of driving Seth spoke. "I'm not taking you back home. Call your parents and tell them you're staying at a friend's house." I sighed and pulled out my cell phone. After a quick conversation I was home free. The silence separated us like a brick wall.

"Pull over," I commanded. Seth looked in the rearview and pulled onto the shoulder. I unbuckled my seatbelt, reached over, took the keys out of the ignition and pounced on Seth. After a minute maybe two or futile attempts of kissing him I sat back my legs on either side of his. "Seth don't do this to me," I said. "I can't do it again." He had gotten quiet like this after his mom had died. He didn't phase for months, barely ate, barely talked and I think he touched me a total of three times in two months, and two of those were when he was sleeping. "Nothing's different okay?" He swallowed. "I'm still the same girl I was two hours ago before you knew. I was that one you watched sleep on Emily's couch, the one you held tight to when you picked me up from school, then one you kiss every night before we fall asleep together. I haven't changed. It has been going on for MONTHS and you didn't know and everything was fine, just because you know now doesn't mean anything is different. I still love you as much as I did every other day since I've known you." I took a breath. "I love you more than anything in this world Seth and you know I'd do anything for you." Seth sat there silent. I looked down at my lap. "I know you need to phase so just go." As I said that, a tremor rocketed through Seth's right arm. He closed his eyes and put his left hand on the door handle. "Just come home," I whispered. For the first time during that long hour, Seth looked at me.

He scooted maybe an inch closer to me. "Can I kiss you?" I nodded smiling slightly. Seth had asked me that on our second date a few months ago. I had laughed profusely but said yes of course. The deal was sealed with that kiss. "I'm not leaving you alone." I sighed and sat back. "Can you go to Abigail's house or something? Someone I know?" I nodded, I could give him that much. I called Abigail who was thrilled to have me over for a night since I usually reserved those for Seth. We rode to Abigail's illegally. I was curled up on the bench seat with my head resting on Seth's leg. As we got closer I could feel that Seth would be okay and be normal eventually. He shut the truck off. "Do you want me to get you some stuff from Emily's? I shook my head.

"I want your t-shirt," I said. He smiled and stretched it off of himself, handing it over to me. The smell of it, of him, almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Ill be back around eight tomorrow morning, so don't stay up all night," he said sounding like his old self. "Please be careful, okay?" I nodded. "Han?"

"What?"

"I love you no matter what," he said. "You know that right?" I nodded. I wondered in my head if it would be different if he hadn't imprinted on me. Of course it would be. Almost reading my mind, he said, "Even without being a werewolf I would still love you unconditionally." I smiled. He tilted my chin up towards him so, so gently and asked permission with his eyes. I nodded and he lowered his lips softly onto mine. "8 o clock," he said after pulling away. I grabbed his t-shirt up and slid out of the truck. I turned and waved to him, which would normally be when he'd drive off. This time I noticed he waited until Abigail opened the door.


End file.
